My Handsome Brothers
by hanhanahan
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATED] Di SMA Bangtan, terdapat tiga 'Kim' bersaudara yang menjadi bintang. Ialah Seokjin, serta si kembar Taehyung dan Namjoon. Jungkook, seorang siswa junior jatuh cinta kepada salah satu dari tiga bersaudara itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa, jika mereka bersaudara? pair: TaehyungXJungkook [DIANGKAT DARI KOMIK 'MY HANDSOME BROTHER MILIK SHIRAISI YUKI]
1. Chapter 1

**MY HANDSOME BROTHERS  
[CHAPTER 1]**

BASED ON 'MY HANDSOME BROTHERS' COMIC BY SHIRAISI YUKI  
WITH MODIFICATIONS

**CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK, KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG, KIM NAMJOON AND OTHERS.**

FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HURT, BoyXBoy

Maaf typo, bahsa kurang sopan, tidak memenuhi EYD. Maklum, saya Author yang masih hijau.

**HAPPY READING, ALL!**

* * *

Saat ini, SMA Bangtan memiliki beberapa siswa yang sangat digemari dan disegani di lingkungan sekolah itu sendiri, maupun seluruh sekolah menengah di Seoul. _Namja_ maupun _yeoja_, sekolah ini melahirkan siswa – siswi yang bisa membanggakan nama sekolah dan nama negara. Persaingannya sangat ketat. Tidak sembarang anak yang mampu bersekolah di sana, namun, tidak semua anak dengan latar belakang ekonomi atas yang bisa. Mereka hanya memilih anak yang memiliki otak cemerlang. Ambil contoh saja 'Kim' bersaudara, Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, dan Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin, kakak sulung dari tiga bersaudara itu adalah ketua OSIS termashyur di sekolah ini. Kewibawaan, kebijaksanaan, dan keramahtamahannya membuat para anggota OSIS dan para siswa lainnya, baik laki – laki maupun perempuan jatuh hati padanya. Selain itu, ia juga bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Masakannya sangat enak dan mendapat pengakuan dari seluruh anggota OSIS.

Taehyung dan Namjoon, si kembar ini juga tidak kalah tenar dibandingkan kakaknya. Taehyung adalah seorang model pujaan para _yeoja_ di seluruh Korea Selatan (walaupun ia seorang model figuran). Bahkan, seharinya ia mampu membuat sedikitnya 5 _yeoja_ mimisan berpapasan langsung dengannya. Kabarnya, _yeoja_ blasteran Amerika sekaligus primadona sekolah, Krystal Jung pernah menyatakan perasaannya, namun ditolak oleh Taehyung.

Dan yang terakhir, Namjoon. Dia adalah sosok yang pendiam. Namun, ia sangat ahli di bidang olah raga. Sepak bola, bola basket, bulu tangkis, semuanya ia bisa. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki otak brilian dan nilai cemerlang. Tatapannya yang dingin membuat tak sedikit yeoja yang mematung karena matanya. Lelaki surai blonde ini juga sering dianggap lebih dewasa dan cerdas dibandingkan kakak kembarnya, Taehyung.

Kabarnya, adik bungsu dari 'Kim' bersaudara ini akan bersekolah di SMA Bangtan. Semua orang membicarakan hal ini. Apakah dia _namja_ atau _yeoja_? Jika _namja_, akankah ia meneruskan jejak para _hyung_nya? Atau _yeoja_, akankah ia menjadi primadona yang akan mengalahkan jajaran _yeoja_ tercantik di sekolah ini? Apakah dia cenderung meneruskan Seokjin, Taehyung, ataukah Namjoon? Semuanya memiliki banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya.

_BRUUK! _Suara seseorang terjatuh. Tampaknya, dia muris kelas 1. Seragam barunya penuh lumpur. Ia merintih kesakitan. Lalu ia berteriak,"Ada seseorang di sana?! Ku mohon bantu aku!" Namun taka da yang menghiraukannya. Perlahan ia berdiri. Orang – orang di sekitar sana hanya meliriknya, lalu pergi. Taka da yang menolongnya. Mereka pura – pura tidak tahu bahwa ada seorang pemuda di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba…

"Jungkook, kau tak apa?" Kata Taehyung sambil menggendong _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu berusaha melepaskan gendongan itu. Namun, dekapan Taehyung yang kuat membuat _namja_ itu tak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

"Pakai ini, kau pasti sangat kedinginan…" Kata Seokjin sambil melepas jasnya, lalu memakaikannya pada _namja_ yang bernama Jungkook itu. Jungkook hanya diam saja. Namun wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhapat perilaku dua pemuda itu.

"Apakah ada yang terluka? Atau ada debu di matamu?" Kali ini Namjoon yang mendekatinya. Ia memegang baigan kelopak Jungkook, lalu mengangkatnya. Jujur, Jungkook sanagt benci terhadap perilaku dari tiga bintang ini. Terpaksa ia turun dari gendongan Taehyung.

"_Hyung_?! Kalian ini apa-apaan?! Aku sangat tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti itu?!" Teriaknya. Namun, semua itu tidak dihiraukan para _namja_ senior itu. Justru mereka bertiga malah merangkulnya. Lalu, dengan wajah yang dingin, Namjoon berkata,"Kami semakin ingin mengganggumu. Kau tampak sangat lucu sekali. Dan apakah kami salah memperlakukanmu seperti ini, adik?"

Kata terakhir Namjoon itu membuat semua orang yang ada di situ terkaget. Mereka yang awalnya acuh tak acuh, jadi ingin tahu lebih, apa hubungan sebenarnya yang dimiliki _namja_ senior itu dengan 'Kim' bersaudara. Mereka semakin merapat dan mendekat. Suasana ini sontak membuat Jungkook malu, sangat malu.

Ingin rasanya sekarang ia menangis, lari dari tempat itu, dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa ia adalah adik bungsu dari ketiga kakaknya itu. Tetapi, takdir telah membawanya ke dunia ini dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga 'Kim' yang sekarang. Dari dulu, semua orang mencacinya karena ia tidak mirip dengan ketiga _hyung_nya, tidak senang melihat kebersamaan mereka, atau bahkan menfitnahnya bukan anak kandung dari keluarga itu. Namanya bukan Kim Jungkook, namun Jeon. Ya, Jeon Jungkook. Bahkan, cacian itu masih diterimanya hingga sekarang.

"Sungguh? Dia adik Seokjin _oppa_?"

"Adik? Mereka tak mirip! Sungguh, aku lebih memilih para _hyung_nya daripada dia!"

"Sungguh buruk rupa! Dia pasti anak ha**m!"

"Cih! Sungguh beruntung menjadi _namja_ itu! Dia pasti mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sangat besar!"

Jungkook hanya bisa mendengar semua itu. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak mungkin melibatkan ketiga _hyung_nya dalam masalahnya sendiri. Untung sekarang tak banyak yang tahu tentang nama lengkapnya. Jika itu terjadi, maka, hampir nihil siswa yang ingin berteman dengannya. Pernah suatu ketika, Jungkook bertanya kepada Seokjin. "Tenanglah, namamu 'Jeon', karena ingin menghormati nama ibu. Ibu melahirkanmu setelah ayah tiada. Maka dari itu, ibu memberikan nama 'Jeon' kepadamu. Untuk menghormati namanya, Jeon Hyesoo," Kata Seokjin. Namun, Jungkook tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Tapi, sampai sekarang, tak ada bukti bahwa ia bukan anak kandung keluarga itu.

Setelah kerumunan itu sedikit bubar, Jungkook berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Para _hyung_nya berteriak memanggil namanya, tetapi ia mengacuhkannya. Ia ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari kehidupan _hyung_nya itu. Ia tak ingin membuat masalah lagi di SMA. Dalam pelariannya(?), ia bertabrakan dengan seorang pemuda.

"Aaah.. Maaf. Saya tidak lihat jalan," Kata Jungkook sambil merunduk. "Saya permisi," Kata Jungkook sambil pergi. Lalu, tangannya merasa tertahan. Ya, tangannya digenggam oleh _namja_ itu. Ia berpenampilan santai, sederhana, namun kaya. Terlihat dari tasnya.

"Tunggu. Kau murid kelas satu, kan?" Kata _namja_ itu. Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia takut jika seseorang di depannya ini adalah seorang _fans _fanatik para _hyung_nya, sehingga ia ingin melabraknya, dan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi _hyung_nya.

"Oh," Kata _namja_ itu pelan. Ia tersenyum kepada Jungkook, sambil memegang pundaknya,"Kau tak perlu takut, aku hanya mengidolakan _yeoja_ seksi, seperti Wendy _noona_ dan Krystal _noona_. Dan aku bukan senior. Aku sama sepertimu, kelas satu." Jungkook perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya. Lalu ia tersenyum kepada _namja_ itu. Saat itu, Jungkook berpikir untuk menjadikannya teman. Menurut Jungkook, dia adalah seseorang yang asyik dan santai. Namun, apakah ia mau berteman dengannya?

"Huh, syukurlah," Kata Jungkook menghela napas. "Bolehkah aku berteman denganmu? Sungguh, aku tak punya teman di sini. Sekolah ini surga bagi lainnya, namun neraka bagiku," Lanjutnya. _Namja_ itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga belum berteman dengan siapa – siapa di sini. Kau tahu lah, siswa di sini bagaimana…" Katanya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Katanya. _Namja _itu mengangguk sambil tertawa. 'Lucu sekali dia. Aku menjadi kasihan padanya. Mungkin karena perbuatan para _hyung_nya yang berlebihan.' Pikirnya. "Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Kau?" Kata Jungkook sambil memberikan tangannya yang siap untuk dijabat oleh _namja_ calon sahabatnya itu.

"Hai Jungkook. Aku Park Jimin. Panggil saja Jimin." Kata _namja_ yang bernama Jimin itu, sambil membalas jabatan tangan Jungkook. Lalu Jungkook melepasnya. Sambil menuju ke taman sekolah, Jungkook bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya yang selalu diusik ketiga _hyung_nya. Jimin hanya diam mendengarkan, dan sesekali mengangguk pelan. Jungkook juga bercerita bagaimana ia dicaci maki selama hidupnya. Banyak orang yang berharap bahwa ia tak ada, tak ada di kehidupan para _hyung_nya. Namun apa daya, ia adalah adik bungsu keluarga itu.

"Hm.. Begitu." Kata Jimin sambil mengangguk pelan. Lalu, giliran Jimin yang bercerita,"Aku juga sepertimu. Memiliki kakak yang sangat terkenal. Dia adalah seorang _visual_ di sekolah ini. Bukan bermaksud menghina, tetapi, ia jauh lebih terkenal dibanding Seokjin _hyung_. Tetapi, aku tak pernah mendapat caci maki itu. Bahkan, sekarang tidak banyak orang yang tahu hubunganku dengan kakakku, termasuk kau, Jungkook. Tapi, tenang saja, aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu."

"Benarkah? Kau beruntung memiliki kakak seperti itu. Siapa kakakmu?" Kata Jungkook ingin tahu. Jimin sedikit menghela napas, lalu merubah posisi duduknya," Aku memiliki seorang _noona_. Park Sandara. Sandara _noona_ namanya." Junkook terbelalak kaget. Jimin hanya tertawa pelan,"Sudah ku duga, reaksimu akan seperti itu."

"Waaah, kau sangat beruntung sekali memiliki Sandara _noona_," Katanya. Lalu, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi murung,"Bagaimana denganku? Aku pasti akan menjomblo seumur hidup. Aku harus bagaimana?" Ia menatap mata Jimin lekat – lekat dan menggenggam tangannya erat – erat.

"Sudahlah, tenang," Kata Jimin. Lalu, terlintas di benaknya suatu ide,"Jungkook, kita besok MOS, kan?" Katanya sambil berbinar – binar. Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mempunyai suatu rencana. Rencana ini harus kau teruskan, tidak hanya MOS saja. Ini sederhana. Namun cukup efektif sekiranya." Kata Jimin. Jungkook semakin penasaran saja.

"Baik, kau harus…."

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Hai, semuanya!**

Akhirnya sudah sekian lama saya menyimpan sebuah uneg - uneg yang sedikit menjamur di otak ini keluar juga. Sudah saya bilang sedari awal bahwa saya adalah author yang masih hijau. Saya tahu mungkin ini masih terlalu sedikit. Tetapi, kalau readers suka, akan saya perpanjang ff nya. Jadi, kalau ada kesalahan, mohon untuk review. Dan ternyata tidak semudah yang saya bayangkan untuk mempunyai akun di sini-_-. Oke, sekian salam dan basa - basi dari saya.

**Bye,**

_**Hana**_

(Don't forget to review)


	2. Chapter 2

**MY HANDSOME BROTHERS  
[CHAPTER 2]**

BASED ON 'MY HANDSOME BROTHERS' COMIC BY SHIRAISI YUKI  
WITH MODIFICATIONS

**CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK, KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG, KIM NAMJOON AND OTHERS.**

FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HURT, BoyXBoy

Maaf typo, bahsa kurang sopan, tidak memenuhi EYD, too short, updatenya lama. Maklum, saya artis papan atas/eh?

**HAPPY READING, ALL!**

* * *

"Baik, kau harus…"

Jimin memberitahu semuanya, tanpa sisa. Jungkook hanya mengangguk – angguk saja. Ia takut bahwa rencana Jimin tidak berhasil, melihat para _hyung_nya yang sangat protektif terhadapnya. Namun, Jimin berhasil meyakinkan Jungkook bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kau pasti bisa, Jungkook." Kata Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Lalu, ia mengambil secarik kertas dari tasnya, lalu menuliskan beberapa akun media sosial yang ia miliki,"Nih, kalau ada apa – apa, hubungi aku lewat ini." Jungkook hanya memandang saja kertas itu. "Ada apa, Kook?" Tanya Jimin.

"Maaf, aku tak punya semua akun ini. Para _hyung_ku melarangku untuk memiliki semua ini. Kau bisa menuliskan nomor HP saja," Kata Jungkook sambil mengembalikan kertas itu ke genggaman Jimin. Jimin hanya diam, mematung, sambil melongo. "Ada apa? Apa aku salah?" Tanya Jungkook. Dengan refleks, Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Bukan begitu. Aku kasihan padamu, nak. Sebegitunya kakakmu melindungimu.' Batin Jimin heran dalam hati.

**.**

Jungkook berjalan di koridor lantai 3. Ia ingin segera pulang. Ia tak sabar untuk melaksanakan apa yang telah direncanakan Jimin tadi. Langkahnya dipercepat dan dilebarkan. Untuk sekarang, ia pulang sendirian. Jimin sudah mendahuluinya pulang bersama dengan supir pribadinya. Mungkin, besok Jimin meminta izin untuk pulang bersama Jungkook.

"Awww!" Teriak seorang _yeoja_ di tangga.

"Kenapa kau ini, Krystal?" Kata _yeoja_ yang lain.

"Entah, Joy. Sepertinya ini terkena goresan itu…" Katanya sambil menunjuk beberapa serpihan kaca jendela yang pecah.

"Haah? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, bagaimana ini?" Tanya _yeoja_ yang bernama Joy itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Joy! Aku tak suka melihat darah!" Pekik _yeoja_ yang bernama Krystal.

Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook cepat – cepat turun dari lantai 3. Ia mengambil sesuatu di tasnya, lalu Jungkook menghampiri kedua _yeoja_ itu. Ia menyantuh tangan sang _yeoja_ yang terluka tadi. Dan dengan tangkas ia menempelkan plester luka di tangannya itu.

"Ini hanya pertolongan pertama saja, _noona_. Untuk tindakan selanjutnya, _noona_ bisa ke klinik." Kata Jungkook.

"Eh?" Gumam _yeoja_ itu. Ia hanya melihat tangannya. Yang tadinya mengeluarkan darah, sekarang telah tertutup sempurna karena _namja_ tak dikenal yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. 'Siapa dia?' Tanya si _yeoja_ itu dalam hati.

"Aah, maaf, _noona_. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku. Salah satu kakakku dulu sering terluka." Kata Jungkook sambil merunduk. '_Kakak' _yang dimaksud adalah Taehyung. Dulu, ia sering terjatuh dan sakit – sakitan karena keteledorannya. Namun, semenjak menjadi model, ia harus menjaga _image_ di depan _fans_ nya. Jadi, sekarang ia tidak terlalu sering terluka.

"Krystal, kau tahu? Ini adik Kim Taehyung!" Bisik _yeoja_ satunya itu. Ia menampakkan wajah tak suka terhadap Jungkook. 'Adik Taehyung itu?' Pikir Krystal sambil memegang dagunya. 'Apa benar?'

"Ehm, maaf _noona_. Saya permisi." Kata Jugnkook sambil menunduk. Ia sangat sungkan. Mengapa ia begitu lancang memegang tangan _yeoja_ yang bahkan belum ia kenal. Bahkan, belum tentu juga _yeoja_ itu suka dengan perbuatannya. Bisa – bisa, dia adalah salah satu _haters_ nya. Ia malu, bingung. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari situ. Namun, ada yang menahannya. Pundaknya dicengkram oleh _yeoja_ itu.

"Tunggu!" Sergah _yeoja_ itu. "Aku Krystal, siapa kau?" Kata _yeoja_ yang bernama Krystal itu. Jungkook tak bisa bergerak. Ia ingin lari, namun cengkraman senior itu tidak bisa membuatnya kabur kemanapun. Dengan pasrahnya, Jungkook mengatakan nama aslinya,"Hhh.. Jeon Jungkook, _noona,"_Katanya lemas. Berharap Krystal _noona_ bukanlah salah satu _fans_ dari ketiga _hyung_nya.

Ternyata, reaksi Krystal sangat berbeda jauh dari yang dibayangkan Jungkook. Ia tersenyum dengan malu. Lalu, Krystal sadar bahwa ia masih mencengkram pundak lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dengan wajah yang malu – malu. "Aah, maaf. Aku telah tidak sopan kepadamu," Katanya sambil merunduk. Mendengar hal itu, Jungkook hanya tertawa saja. Sepertinya, ia mulai suka kepada _yeoja_ ini. Sudah cantik, sopan, dan sepertinya cerdas.

"Ehm… Jungkook… Terimakasih kau telah mengobati lukaku…" Katanya sambil menatap mata Jungkook erat – erat. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Perasaan Jungkook semakin tak karuan. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Napas yang ia keluarkan sudah tidak teratur. Pipinya mulai memerah. Sekarang, Jungkook hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saja. Walaupun begitu, bola matanya tak berhenti berputar.

…

"Aku menyukaimu…"

…

Semuanya semakin cepat. Peluhnya menetes. Bukan karena cuaca, namun suhu tubuhnya yang memanas.

…

"Maukah kau mengobati luka yang ada di hatiku?"

…

"Dan maukah kau bersedia mendampingiku, Krystal Jung?"

…

"Sekali lagi, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku, Jeon Jungkook?"

…

"Baiklah, _noona_. Aku bersedia." Kata Jungkook akhirnya sambil membungkuk.

Sekarang, Jungkook sudah menjadi kepunyaan Krystal. Baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani menembaknya, _ehm_ lebih tepatnya, menyukainya. Ternyata, rencana Jimin untuk Jungkook tadi lebih dari lancar. Walaupun semua ini melenceng dari rencana itu, namun ini lebih dari cukup. Dengan ini, sebenarnya rencana – rencana Jimin tadi tidak wajib dilakukan. Jungkook sangat senang bukan main. Lalu, Krystal mencium pipinya dengan mesra.

"Baiklah, Jungkook. Karena kau milikku, jadi, jangan panggil aku _noona_. Panggil saja Krystal," Katanya. Jungkook hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum. Memang benar, wajahnya memerah, keringatnya deras, ia sering menelan ludah. Namun, ini pertanda ia senang. Lalu, Jungkook mengajaknya pulang,"Krystal _noon_\- ehm mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Jungkook.

Sekali lagi, Krystal menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Maaf. Bukannya aku tak mau. Namun, kami berdua masih ada urusan organisasi di sini. Mungkin kami pulang jam enam. Maaf ya.." Kata Krystal dengan nada penyesalan. "Tapi besok kita bisa pulang berdua, 'kan?" Sambungnya. Jungkook mempererat genggamannya,"Iya, _noon_\- ehm Krystal. Besok kita pulang bersama."

Lalu, Krystal tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah, ini nomor HP ku. Kau bisa SMS aku nanti malam. Bye, Jungkook." Kata Krystal sambil memberi secarik kertas, lalu pergi. Perlahan hilang dari pandangan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya melambaikan tangannya saja.

Di tempat ia berdiri sekarang, Jungkook tertawa sendiri. Sambil memandang kertas yang di beri Krystal, ia menyalin nomor itu ke HP nya. Lalu, dengan segera, ia memberitahu Jimin perkara ini.

* * *

**_To : Jimin_**

_Kau tahu, ini lebih dari semuanya. Tadi Krystal noona 'menembakku'. Sudah cantik, baik hati. Kupikir, ia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Aku sangat senang sekali. Kuharap kau berangkat pagi besok. Kita berangkat bersama, 'kan? Jangan lupa, kutunggu jam 6 di depan gerbang kompleksmu. Aku ingin bercerita banyak. Oke?_

* * *

Lalu, ia mengirim SMS untuk Krystal.

* * *

**_To : Krystal_**

_Hai, Krystal. Aku Jungkook. Kau boleh menyimpan nomorku ini. Ehm, semoga urusannya lancar, ya. Hwaiting!_

* * *

Tak lama lagi, ada balasan. Namun, dari Jimin.

* * *

**_From : Jimin_**

_Haaah? Apa kau bilang? Apa aku tak mimpi? Kau ditembak Krystal noona? Baiklah, besok aku akan lebih pagi darimu. Aku tak sabar mendengar semua ceritamu.  
Jangan lupa, nanti malam lakukan semuanya._

* * *

Tak lama lagi, Krystal yang membalas.

* * *

**_From : Krystal_**

_Terimakasih, Jungkook. Jangan lupa nanti malam kita saling mengirim SMS lagi. Dan kau harus belajar, anak manis. Kau harus ranking satu di kelasmu nanti. Oke? Hwaiting, Jungkook!_

* * *

Setelah itu, entah kenapa Jungkook malah mematikan HP nya. Setelah itu, ia melangkah dengan langkah yang girang. Tentu, siapa yang tidak senang setelah ditembak, apalagi seorang _yeoja_ terkenal yang menembak? Dia pasti sangat senang.

Namun, ada yang tak senang mendengar hal ini. Bukan karena cemburu, namun karena curiga. Ia tidak mengkhawatirkan Krystal sebagai _yeoja_, namun Jungkook. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ini pasti ada yang tak beres, pikir mereka.

Dan dia kedua kakak Jungkook, Taehyung dan Namjoon.

**.**

"Taehyung, tolong beritahu Jungkook bahwa makan malam telah siap!" Perintah Seokjin sambil mempersiapkan piring – piring untuk makan malam keluarga kecil itu. Taehyung yang kala itu sedang bermain PSP hanya menggerutu. Ditengah pertarungannya, ia diperintah untuk memanggil adiknya.

Taehyung menuju lantai atas. Lalu, ia mengetuk pintu,"Jungkook! Ayo makaan! Jangan membuatku kelaparaaan!" Katanya sambil menggedor – gedor pintu. Tapi, tak ada perubahan dari pintu itu, atau tak ada suara dari dalam.

"Jungkook…." Kata Taehyung sambil menempelkan telinganya ke pintu.

…..

"JUNGKOOK! AYO MAKAAAN! BUKA PINTUMU! AYOOO!" Teriak Taehyung emosi. Sedari tadi PSP yang menahan laparnya. Sekarang, demi bocah satu ini, ia harus menahan lapar. Lagi. Tetapi, ternyata bocah (baca : setan) cilik ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya, ia memakai cara andalannya–berteriak sekeras – kerasnya.

"Taehyung, ada apa?" Tanya Namjoon heran sambil menyusulnya ke atas. Taehyung hanya memoncongkan bibirnya, sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Hmmm.. Baiklah." Lirik Namjoon tajam. Taehyung hanya tersenyum sinis,"Terserah saja. Kalau kau bisa." Tatapnya tak kalah galak. "Jungkook, ayo makan." Kata Namjoon sambil memegang handle pintu. Tetapi pintu itu belum terbuka. Namjoon mendelik, juga tidak kalah terkejut dengan Taehyung. Lalu, ia menyerah dan turun ke bawah.

"Seokjin, kau saja yang bilang." Bisik Namjoon. Sepertinya ia takut kalah telak. Namun, Taehyung juga anak yang (sedikit) cerdas. Ia tertawa mengejek Namjoon. 'Kau menyerah, 'kan?' Matanya menunjukkan kata – kata itu. Lalu, mata Namjoon menunjukkan isi hatinya,'Baiklah, kali ini kau menang, Tae.'

"Jungkook…" Kata Seokjin dengan perkataan paling lembut. "Kau tak apa?" Katanya. Namun nihil. Sifat Seokjin yang dapat meluluhlantahlan semua orang ini tak berhasil.

Tetapi, dalam kamar, Jungkook hanya tersenyum keji. Sambil memegang ponselnya, ia memberitahu semua yang dilakukannya dan para _hyung_nya. Ia mengirimkan SMS kepada Jimin.

**_To : Jimin_**

_Rencana pertama, berhasil. Aku mogok berbicara dan mogok makan. Seenggaknya, mereka tidak mengusik kehiduapnku untuk seharian ini.  
Selanjutnya, apa rencanamu untukku?_

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**TBC**

**Hai, readers!**

Sebelumnya, Hana ucapin makasih yang udah mau review chapter yang sebelumnya. Iya ya, kalau dipikir - pikir, kayaknya ini kependekan. Tapi apa daya, seminggu kemarin Hana full banget, sibuk. Banyak tugas sama ulangan. Belum lagi ikut lomba dadakan-_-. Tapi syukur sih, juara. Mungkin untuk chappie 3 nya Hana bakal publish (paling lambat) hari Jum'at.

Sekali lagi, Hana minta maaf buat para readers yang Hana kecewain. Maaf ya, padahal sebelumnya readers minat banget gitu. Tapi Hana rapopo kok :v. Oke, sekian catatan hati author gendeng.

_**Oyasumi! **_(ini ceritanya Hana mau bobo')

_**Hana**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MY HANDSOME BROTHERS  
[CHAPTER 3]**

BASED ON 'MY HANDSOME BROTHERS' COMIC BY SHIRAISI YUKI  
WITH MODIFICATIONS

**CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK, KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG, KIM NAMJOON AND OTHERS.**

FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HURT, BoyXBoy

Maaf typo, bahsa kurang sopan, tidak memenuhi EYD, too short, updatenya lama. Maklum, saya artis papan atas/eh?

* * *

Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan publish ff ini. Dan maaf sayta nggak bisa bales review satu - satu. Karena, sudah disebutkan di atas bahwa saya adalah artis papan atas/justkid

**HAPPY READING, ALL!**

* * *

Di seberang sana, Jimin ikut tertawa. Di sampingnya, seseorang juga tertawa. Ya, kakaknya, Sandara. Mengapa Sandara berada di situ? Sandara diminta untuk memberikan saran kepada Jimin untuk temannya itu. Sebagai kakak yang baik, Sandara tentunya bisa memberikan saran untuk Jungkook. Tetapi, ia juga bingung. Karena, ia belum berpengalaman untuk menghadapi para kakak yang _over_ protektif. Namun, sedikitnya Sandara mengerti bagaimana Seokjin itu. Karena, Sandara dan Seokjin adalah teman dekat sejak kecil.

"Aku sering memanggilnya Jin. Dia juga memanggilku Dara," Sandara bercerita. Lalu ia melanjutkan,"Seingatku, dulu adik Jin hanyalah Taehyung dan Namjoon. Namun, aku tak tahu lagi kalau Hyesoo _ajumma_ melahirkan anak lagi. Setahuku, organ Hyesoo _ajumma_ sudah tidak bisa aktif lagi, atau mandul. Tapi aku tak tahu lagi, jika Tuhan berkehendak, pasti akan terjadi."

Dara merubah posisi duduknya, lalu bercerita lagi,"Bagiku, Jin sendiri orangnya lembut. Dan ia tak pernah 'sesayang' itu terhadap para adiknya. Namun, entah kenapa, dengan Jungkook, ia berbeda. Sedangkan, Taehyung sendiri anaknya sedikit 'bodoh'. Kalau bukan karena keberuntungan, mungkin ia tidak bisa masuk SMA ini. Tetapi, dengar – dengar ia memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi, 157, namun entah, ia tak pernah menggunakan akalnya. Lain lagi dengan kembarannya, Namjoon. Dengan IQ 149, ia mampu menjadi peringkat 1 seluruh kelas 1 pada waktu itu. Tatapannya dingin, namun sangat cerdas. Walaupun dari luar ia cuek, namun ia sangat perhatian. Aku suka dengannya, _ehm_ maksudku, suka dengan sifatnya."

Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar cerita kakaknya. "Lalu, Sandara _noona_, ia sudah mogok berbicara, mogok makan, bahkan sudah berpacaran dengan Krystal _noona_. Terus, apa yang kurang? Ku mohon, _noona_. Aku juga risih, jangankan mengalaminya, mendengarkan saja aku sudah bergidik ngeri," Katanya sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Sandara terbelalak kaget.

"Apa katamu?! Krystal berpacaran dengan temanmu?!" Teriak Sandara. "Apa temanmu sudah gila?! Apa dia yang menembak Krystal?" Teriak Sandara yang semakin memuncak. Lalu, Jimin mengerutkan dahinya,"Sudahlah, _noona_. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Bukan Jungkook yang menembak, namun Krystal _noona_. Aku juga kesal. Dia mendahuluiku memiliki pacar."

Lalu, Sandara menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang amat serius. Ia berkata hal yang serius juga.

"Krystal sudah keterlaluan. Aku harap, kau menyuruh Jung… entahlah itu untuk memutuskan pacarnya. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. Percayalah hal itu, Jimin."

**.**

"Kau tahu tidak, hari ini aku sangat semangat!" Kata Jungkook menjinjing sepedanya sambil menghirup udara segar. "Hari ini, akan ada penutupan MOS, dan itu dilakukan di bukit!" Katanya sambil menatap Jimin senang. "Bukit, Jimin! Bukit!" Teriaknya. Jimin hanya menatapnya malas, lalu menggeleng – gelengkan kepala,"Kau tahu dari mana, Kook?"

"Tentu saja dari Seokjin _hyung_!" Kata Jungkook bersemangat. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya,"Kau berinteraksi dengan mereka, Kook?" Tatapnya sambil memegang pundak Jungkook. Jungkook hanya menggeleng keras,"Ah, tidak! Aku hanya mendengarnya saat aku mengambil air. Percayalah, Minne! Masa' kau tidak percaya kepadaku? Aku bersumpah, Minne!" Kata Jungkook sambil membentuk V di jarinya. Jimin hanya tertawa saja,"Aku bercanda. Aku mempercayaimu, kok. Eh, tadi kau memanggilku apa?"

"Minne. Kenapa? Memang salah?" Tanya Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Jimin tidak tega memarahinya. Tetapi, dari awal Jimin memang tidak berniat untuk marah.

"Ehm, tak apa. Lucu saja." Kata Jimin sambil mengayuh sepedanya pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku boleh memberimu julukan? Ehm, Kookie, misalnya?" Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis.

Tak terasa, jantung Jimin berdegup kencang. Ya, peluhnya mengalir lebih deras jika _namja_ ini berada di sampingnya.

_Tunggu,  
Jimin jatuh cinta kepadanya?  
Ini semua misteri alam yang (mungkin) sebentar lagi akan terungkap._

**.**

Sekarang, lapangan basket SMA Bangtan dipenuhi oleh siswa – siswi kelas 1 dan beberapa anggota OSIS, termasuk Seokjin, sang ketua umum, Taehyung, ketua seksi kesenian, dan Namjoon, ketua seksi olahraga. Apalagi kalau bukan MOS. Hari ini tentu hari yang sangat ditunggu – tunggu oleh murid kelas 1. Pasalnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir masa orientasi mereka yang akan ditutup dengan penjelajahan alam yang akan diselenggarakan di hutan dan bukit dekat sekolah.

Jungkook salah satunya. Hari ini, ia sangat senang. Selain ini adalah hari terkahir MOS, ini juga 'ajang' untuk menjauhi para _hyung_nya yang selalu mengecaukan kehidupannya. Ia sangat beruntung mendapatkan teman yang sangat mempedulikannya seperti Jimin. Seenggaknya, _namja_ itu dapat membantu Jungkook untuk menjauh sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ingat, ya. Ini rencana terakhir kita. Mudah – mudahan, ini berhasil dengan lancar." Jimin sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya. Lalu Jungkook menempelkan telapak tangannya sambil mencengkramnya,"Terimakasih, Minne. Kau temanku yang paling baik sepanjang hidupku." Lalu, dengan perlahan Jungkook melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Daaah, Kookie. Hwaiting! Selamat berjuang!" Teriak Jimin perlahan menjauhinya.

_Sekarang, Jungkook sendiri lagi.  
Ia harus berusaha untuk mencari teman selain Jimin di sini. Ya, itu yang harus dilakukan Jungkook sekarang.  
Namun, sejauh ini, siapa yang ingin berteman dengannnya?_

Tiba – tiba…

"Ehm, kami boleh sekelompok denganmu? Kupikir kami kekurangan orang," Tanya seorang _namja_ berkulit sangat putih, diikuti dengan ketiga _namja_ yang tak jauh berbeda dengan _namja_ yang menyapa Jungkook. Jungkook sangat senang. Ternyata, ada yang ingin sekelompok dengannya.

"Eh, boleh. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang mencari kelompok saat ini." Kata Jungkook ramah.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yoongi. Dan yang ini Hoseok, temanku," Kata _namja_ yang bernama Yoongi sambil membungkukkan badannya. Lalu disusul dengan salah satu _namja_ belakangnya yang bernama Hoseok.

"Salam kenal. Aku Jungkook," Kata Jungkook sambil membungkukkan badan juga.

"Ehm, hai Jungkook. Aku Baekhyun, dan ini pacarku, Chanyeol." Kata salah satu _namja_ ber-eyeliner disusul dengan namja yang satunya.

_Pacar? _Jungkook bergidik ngeri. _Masa' mereka pacaran? Homo, ah._ Pikirnya.

_Namun, ia takkan menyangka bahwa ia akan seperti pasangan ChanBaek itu._ _  
Ya, Jungkook akan bernasib sama dengan dua namja itu.  
Entah dengan Jimin, atau dengan yang lainnya.  
Yang bahkan tak tepikirkan oleh Jungkook saat itu._

**.**

"Jalan di bukit berhutan sejauh dua belas kilometer memang melelahkan, ya," Kata Baekhyun sambil mengipaskan kertas rute perjalanan. Memang, pagi hari ini sangat sejuk. Namun, menjelang siang, hawa berubah menjadi sangat panas. Peluh menetes di dahi para 'petualang' itu.

"Jangan begitu, Baek. Jangan menyerah atau ku cium kau di depan mereka," Goda Chanyeol. Yoongi dan Hoseok hanya tertawa. Jungkook ikut tertawa, lebih tepatnya _fake laugh_. Mungkin Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah terbiasa dengan pandangan seperti itu. Namun, bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Yang jauh dari lingkungan seperti itu pasti hanya memandang jijik sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah, teman – teman. Tinggal tiga kilometer lagi kita sudah sampai di pos terdekat," Kata Jungkook sambil menyemangati kelompoknya. Yoongi dan Hoseok tertawa licik, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya melempar _fake smile_. Namun, Jungkook berpura – pura tidak menyadari hal yang ganjal itu.

"Teman – teman," Bisik Yoongi. "Aku punya jalan pintas. Bagaimana jika kita melewati jalan itu. Setidaknya, aku sudah sangat lelah sekarang," Lanjutnya. Hoseok, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun setuju – setuju saja. Namun, tidak dengan Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi, bukannya kita tidak boleh melewati jalur yang bukan seharusnya?" Tanya Jungkook. Namun, tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Malah, mereka menyuruh Jungkook untuk berada di barisan depan. Jungkook sudah sangat curiga dengan hal ini. Pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang bukan – bukan.

"Sebentar lagi, _namja_ berengsek ini akan jatuh ke dalam lumpur!" Bisik Hoseok sangat lirih. Sehingga, Jungkook tak mendengarnya. Ketiga _namja_ lainnya hanya tertawa licik. Rencana mereka berhasil. Sebenarnya, mereka bukan ingin berteman dengan Jungkook. Merekan ingin mempermalukan Jungkook. Mereka sangat sebal dengan Jungkook. Mereka adalah salah seorang _haters_ terberat Jungkook. Mengapa? Apalagi jika bukan karena ketiga kakak Jungkook.

Tadi, mereka melihat sebuah lubangan besar di peta. Mereka beranggapan bahwa itu adalah danau berlumpur yang pastinya sangat menjijikkan. Lalu, mereka menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempermalukan Jungkook. Mereka mengajak Jungkook untuk bergabung ke kelompoknya, lalu mereka tinggal berakting layaknya anggota kelompok yang normal. Sungguh keji mereka.

Namun, danau berlumpur itu ternyata…

"Aaaah!" Jerit sekelompok itu. Mereka jatuh ke sebuah lubangan besar yang tergolong dalam. Sekarang, mereka tak bisa keluar, kecuali datang bantuan.  
Lalu, dari mana mereka mencari bantuan? Sedangkan di tempat itu tidak ada sinyal ataupun pengawas. Mereka sendiri. Terbelenggu dalam sebuah kubangan besar, yang awalnya mereka anggap danau berlumpur.

**_Di pos tak jauh dari situ…_**

Terdapat Taehyung bersama beberapa anggota OSIS lainnya yang menjaga pos itu. Untuk menuju pos berikutnya, setiap kelompok harus mendapat cap dari pos sebelumnya. Dan tentunya, para kelompok itu tidak hanya meminta cap, namun tanda tangan dari _namja_ idola seluruh Korea Selatan itu.

Tiba – tiba, salah seorang anggota OSIS berteriak,"Gawat! Kelompok yang diketuai Min Yoongi belum datang juga! Padahal sudah setengah jam!"

Taehyung mencerna kata – kata itu agak lambat.  
_10% Loading…  
25% Loading…  
50% Loading…  
75% Loading…  
100% Loading complete._

"Astaga!" Teriak Taehyung. Ia baru sadar, bahwa di dalam kelompok itu, terdapat adik tersayangnya, Jungkook. Ia langsung menaruh pulpen yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menandatangani blablabla. Lalu berlari keluar pos. Salah satu temannya mencoba untuk memperingatkannya,"Jangan, Taehyung! Sangat berbahaya jika kau masuk sendirian!"

"Aku tak peduli!" Geram Taehyung. Ia melepas genggaman temannya itu, lalu berlari keluar dari wilayah itu.

_Setidaknya, mereka mengerti bagaimana besarnya kasih sayang Taehyung kepada adiknya itu.  
Seseorang yang banyak dianggap remeh,  
ternyata sangat spesial di mata Taehyung._

**.**

"Ini semua gara – gara kau, Yoongi!" Bisik Hoseok. Yoongi juga tak ingin disalahkan. Ia merasa, bahwa ini bukan salahnya saja. Mengapa Hoseok, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun menyetujui ide 'gila' ini?

"Enak saja, kau! Jangan asal menuduh, ya! Jika aku mengusulkan ini, mengapa kau dan lainnya menyetujui ideku? Ku tanya kau sekarang," Kata Yoongi sedikit keras. Sehingga Jungkook yang kala itu sedang berjuang untuk naik ke atas–mendengar semua ucapan itu. Baekhyun menyuruh mereka memelankan suaranya,"Ssst.. Jangan terlalu keras! Ia mengetahui ini!"

"Biarkan! Ini semua memang untuknya!" Teriak Hoseok sebal. Rasanya sesak di dada Jungkook mendengar hal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha untuk berpikiran jernih, jangan sampai ia menyakiti anggota kelompoknya.

"Teman – teman.. Jangan pikirkan itu. Ku mohon, sekarang kita bekerja sama untuk keluar dari sini," Kata Jungkook. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak P3K. "Yoongi, di pipimu ada luka, sini aku obati."

Yoongi hanya mendengus. Dengan sombongnya ia berkata,"Jungkook, kau jangan sok baik di depan kami. Aku tahu, kau pasti sangat marah denganku, 'kan? Haha, tampar saja aku. Aku memang berengsek," Tantangnya.

_PLAAAK!_

Tamparan yang lumayan keras itu mendarat di pipi mulus Yoongi. Ya, Jungkook benar – benar menamparnya,"Jangan pikirkan itu, Yoongi. Sekarang, mari ku obati lukamu," Kata Jungkook sambil mengarahkan sebuah kapas yang sudah dilumuri obat antiseptik ke pipi Yoongi yang satunya.

_Orang yang kuanggap brengsek ini ternyata memiliki hati yang putih.  
Orang yang kupandang buruk ini ternyata sangat baik.  
_Pikir Yoongi.

KRSAAAK!

Terdengar bunyi dedaunan yang saling bergeser. Seseorang datang untuk membantu mereka keluar dari lubang jahanam ini. "Kami di sini!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya. Namun, yang datang bukanlah bantuan, melainkan bencana lain. Seekor babi hutan mendatangi mereka.

_Astaga, nyawa kami semakin dipertaruhkan sekarang._ Pikir Jungkook. Ia hanya pasrah, jika tidak ada bantuan, terpaksa mereka menjadi santapan siang babi hutan itu.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**TBC**

**Hai, readers!**

Sebelumnya, Hana ucapin terimakasih sebesar - besarnya buat kalian yang nungguin dari ff ini dari Jum'at sampe sekarang. Jujur, benernya ff ini udah rampung pas Kamis. Terus, orang tua harus ke luar kota, jadi terpaksa saya harus ke rumah saudara yang jauh dari alat elektronik. Manalagi HP saya disita sekarang/miris.

Maaf ya kalau akhirnya TBC ini dijadikan tempat curhat buat saya. Maklum, saya stres banget. Nggak hanya dikejar _deadline_ buat publish ff ini, tapi _deadline_ dari sekolah yang bertubi - tubi datang ke saya. Tapi, Hana ucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah baca ff ini dan kasih review.

Untuk adegan taekook nya, sebentar lagi Hana sajikan. Untuk sekarang, Hana kasih sedikit ChanBaek. Kenapa? Soalnya ini tampaknya dibanjiri EXO esp. ChanBaek. Jadi, saya menyelipkan sedikit ChanBaek di sini.

Oke, sekian Catatan Hati Seorang Hana. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

**_Hana._**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY HANDSOME BROTHERS  
[CHAPTER 4]**

BASED ON 'MY HANDSOME BROTHERS' COMIC BY SHIRAISI YUKI  
WITH MODIFICATIONS

**CAST : JEON JUNGKOOK, KIM SEOKJIN, KIM TAEHYUNG, KIM NAMJOON AND OTHERS.**

FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HURT, BoyXBoy

Maaf typo, bahsa kurang sopan, tidak memenuhi EYD, updatenya lama.

* * *

**HAPPY READING, ALL!**

* * *

Di balik cekatannya Jungkook mengobati Yoongi, ia sangat gemetaran. Ia takut, akankah babi buta itu akan menyerangnya dan kelompoknya. Babi hutan itu semakin mendekat. Sedangkan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya teriak – teriak heboh sambil saling memeluk. Hoseok, yang tampaknya ingin menyelamatkan mereka juga ketakutan.

_BUUUUK!_

Babi hutan itu telah jatuh, dan mati. Seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang telah menyelamatkan Jungkook dan kelompoknya. Tampak seseorang yang familiar dengan Jungkook, bersurai coklat teh berdiri di belakang 'mayat' babi hutan itu. Ya, dialah kakak Jungkook sendiri, Taehyung.

"Kau tak apa, Jungkook?" Tanya Taehyung penuh kecemasan. Namun, Jungkook mengacuhkan pertanyaan _hyung_nya. Ia membereskan peralatan kesehatan yang tadi sempat dibeberkannya,"_Hyung_, bawalah mereka naik ke atas dulu! Nanti aku menyusul," Kata Jungkook sambil 'memberikan' teman – temannya pada Taehyung.

"Hah? Kau ini… Justru kau yang ku khawatirkan," Kata Taehyunjg. Lalu, ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk naik ke atas terlebih dahulu dengan tali yang Taehyung bawa. Lalu disusul dengan Baekhyun, Yoongi, dan yang terakhir Hoseok. Namun, sebelum itu. Taehyung mencekal tangan Hoseok dengan erat. Jantung Hoseok berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan, bagaimana Jungkook menyelamatkan kalian," Katanya gerang. "Padahal, kalian sudah berusaha untuk mencelakainya," Lanjutnya. Hoseok semakin ketakutan. Ia sangat takut jika Taehyung memarahinya habis – habisan. Atau Taehyung menamparnya, sama seperti Jungkook menampar Yoongi tadi. Ia sangat takut/

"Aaah.. Maafkan aku, hyung. Sungguh, aku tidak bermak–" Hoseok memotong ucapannya sendiri. Sekarang, ia harus menahan sakit akibat cengkraman Taehyung yang semakin erat. "Kau akan melihatnya nanti, bagaimana istimewanya Jungkook sehingga kami bertiga sangat mencintainya, lebih dari adik." Kata Taehyung serius. Wajahnya penuh dengan amarah. "Sudah, sekarang naiklah," Kata Taehyung akhirnya.

Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk menyusul teman – temannya. Tetapi, Taehyung mendorongnya pelan hingga _namja_ muda itu membentur sebuah pohon. Awalnya, Jungkook berpikir bahwa penutupan MOS ini adalah kesempatan untuk jauh dari para _hyung_nya sejauh – jauhnya. Namun, ternyata ini semakin mendekatkan Jungkook kepada mereka, terlebih lagi Taehyung _hyung._

"_Hyung…_ Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook gemetaran. Ia sangat takut, sama takutnya dengan Hoseok tadi. Jungkook takut jika Taehyung memarahinya. Mengapa ia tidak menyuruh teman – temannya untuk tetap pada rute yang ada. Mengapa ia mau sekelompok dengan orang – orang yang sudah pasti membencinya. Dan mengapa ia berpikir sebodoh itu sehingga ia membahayakan dirinya sendiri, dan membuat orang yang menyayanginya khawatir?

Namun, semua anggapan Jungkook itu salah. Ia sangat lega setelah Taehyung berkata,"Sekarang, lepas sepatumu, tunjukkan kaki kananmu," Katanya sambil membuka kotak P3K yang tadi sudah dibereskan Jungkook tadi. Namun, Jungkook tidak merespon perintah Taehyung. Ia hanya diam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Taehyung.

"Oh." Kata Taehyung. "Jadi kau mulai membantahku, ya," Katanya tersenyum sinis sambil mengelus rambut Jungkook pelan. "Baiklah, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," Katanya sambil melepaskan sepatu kanan Jungkook dengan perlahan. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesakitan.

"Aaah.." Desah Jungkook pada akhirnya, tak kuasa menahan sakit. Tentu saja, kaki kanannya terluka. Luka seperti… tergesek oleh suatu benda yang kasar. Taehyung mengambil obat antiseptik dan diteteskannya pada sebuah kapas kecil. Dengan cekatan, Taehyung mengobati luka yang ada pada kaki Jungkook.

"Tuh, 'kan, kakimu terluka. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama. Jadi, aku mengetahui 'kelemahanmu' pada tempat seperti ini," Katanya sambil memerban kaki Jungkook. Ia mendongak ke atas, lalu berteriak,"Ini yang spesial dari Jungkook! Jika ada _namja_ ataupun _yeoja_ yang melebihi kebaikannya, maka aku akan bersamanya selama – lamanya!"

Yoongi dan teman – temannya hanya diam membisu. Jelas, mereka malu, terlebih lagi Hoseok. Tadi, Taehyung sudah berkata kepadanya–yang itu masih terngiang – ngiang di telinganya. Yoongi juga begitu. Ia merasa bahwa ide gilanya lah yang membuat idola mereka sendiri, yang mereka sanjungkan berkata seperti itu.

"Ah–akan ku cari bantuan lagi!" Teriak Baekhyun pada akhirnya, mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun pergi secepatnya meninggalkan tempat itu, lalu disusul Chanyeol, Yoongi, dan Hoseok yang terakhir. Jujur, Hoseok sangat cemburu terhadap Jungkook. Karena, idola tersayangnya lebih memilih sang adik yang menurut mereka 'buruk rupa' untuk saat ini. Ya, akhirnya Hoseok meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berat hati.

_Sekarang, tinggal Taehtun dan Jungkook di sana.  
Ya, hanya mereka berdua._

**.**

**_Di SMA Bangtan…_**

"Permisi, bisa panggilkan Jin, _ehm_, Seokjin?" Tanya seorang _yeoja_ berparas ayu menghampiri kelas 3-7. Kelas yang dipenuhi oleh siswa – siswi dengan otak encer dan prestasi yang cemerlang. Lalu, muncul _yeoja_ satunya. "Ah maaf, Park Sandara, Seokjin sedang di tempat MOS anak kelas satu," Kata _yeoja_ satunya, yang berasal dari kelas 3-7 itu.

Sandara menepuk jidatnya,"Astaga, bagaimana ini?" Katanya sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, tampak kebingungan. Lalu, ia berkata,"Kalau begitu, sebentar." Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari sesuatu, lalu menunjukkan suatu nomor,"Apakah ini tetap nomornya?" Si _yeoja_ yang satunya mengamati, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ah, baiklah. Terimakasih," Kata Sandara, lalu meninggalkan kelas 3-7.

Lalu, ia menelpon Seokjin.

"_Halo, ini Jin. Ada apa, Dara?_" Kata Seokjin dari seberang sana.

"Jin, ku mohon kau kembali ke sekolah secepatnya."

"_Baiklah. Tapi, ada apa? Suaramu sampai terlihat gugup."_

"Iya, ada sesuatu, penting. Ku harap kau mengajak kedua adikmu juga, Taehyung dan Namjoon."

"_Oh, iya. Sekarang aku sudah dekat. Aku, Namjoon, dan anak OSIS lainnya harus mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal. Nanti mungkin aku akan meminta untuk tidak kembali ke sana."_

"Oh, syukurlah. Ku tunggu di depan perpustakaan. Secepatnya."

_"__Baiklah, jangan panik, Dara. Aku akan secepatnya ke sana. Dah."_

"Dah."

Lalu, Sandara menutup ponselnya. Ia ingin memberitahu, hubungan Jungkook dengan Krystal. Ia sangat mengerti Krystal. _Yeoja_ yang hanya menang wajah ini memang tak pantas untuk keluarga baik – baik seperti 'Kim' bersaudara itu. Bisa saja, dibalik rasa sayangnya pada Jungkook, mennyimpan sejuta rencana yang licik. Karena _yeoja_ itu bukan _yeoja_ yang benar. Pantas saja Taehyung pernah menolaknya.

"Aku di sini, Dara." Kata seorang _namja_, yang pasti itu Seokjin. Diikiuti dengan _namja_ bersuari _blonde_ dengan tatapannya yang dingin, Namjoon. Sandara bernapas lega. "Kau cepat sekali? Dan, ke mana Taehyung?" Katanya sambil menengok ke belakang Naamjoon. Siapa tahu ada seseorang–kembaran Namjoon yang mengikuti mereka. Namun, Taehyung tak ada di sana.

"Entah. Tadi aku dapat kabar bahwa Taehyung meninggalkan pos." Kata Seokjin sambil mengangkat bahu. "Ada apa, Dara? Kau sampai menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul?" Lanjut Seokjin. Sandara menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan uneg – unegnya. "Kau tahu Krystal, bukan?" Tanyanya. Lalu, Namjoon yang menjawab,"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Jangan sebut namanya di depanku."

"Tetapi, jika dia–orang yang kau benci itu menjadi pacar adik kalian tersayang, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Perkataan itu membuat Seokjin tercegang, namun tidak dengan Namjoon. Namjoon sudah tahu hal itu, bersama Taehyung. "Aku sudah tahu hal ini, _noona_." Kata Namjoon santai. Lalu, Seokjin mencengkram pundak Namjoon,"Jika kau mengetahui hal ini, mengapa kau tidak bercerita kepadaku?" Namjoon tampak acuh tak acuh, ia menjawab pertanyaan _hyung_nya,"Karena aku dan Taehyung sedang melakukan suatu rencana. Dan ku harap, setelah _hyung_ mengetahui hal ini, _hyung_ dan Sandara _noona_ membantuku. Membantuku memisahkan mereka."

"Baiklah, apa rencanamu? Aku bersedia membantu kalian." Tanya Sandara.

"Sekarang Taehyung sudah melaksanakan rencana kami, untuk mendekati Jungkook. Supaya Jungkook melupakan Krystal. Bahkan, sebenarnya rute perjalanan MOS ini baru ditentukan, dan aku yang menentukan."Kata Namjoon santai. "Untuk selanjutnya, lebih baik kita…"

* * *

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

**Halo, readers! /tebar bunga**

Chappie ini termasuk cepet ya updatenya, melihat chappie sebelumnya harus menunggu sampe seminggu. Jujur, Hana bahagia banget :'v Terus, pas Hana cari story di ffn dengan judul yang sama, ternyata ff Hana ini sudah ada yang mendahului :'D Tapi Hana 'kan udah bilang dari awal, kalo ff ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah komik Jepang. Lucu sih ceritanya. Terus, pas awal - awal, saya buntet mau nulis apa, akhirnya jadilah ff ini.

Di review, banyak yang pada minta Taekook nya cepetan. Dan sekarang, saya sudah menyajikan _a little bit_ Taekook. Oh iya, saya minta saran nih, enaknya, ChanBaek nya tetep ada atau cuma chapter - chapter ini aja?

Oke, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sudah mau baca dan review ff ini/nangis alay. Tapi, sekarang kebanyakan ff nggak Hana balas. Jadi, kalo mau kritik dan saran bisa menuju akun twitter saya (aku fangirl sih benernya) di **taehaminguk**.

**Arigatou!**

_**Hana.**_


End file.
